


The Most Beautiful Vampire Prince

by Kpop_Enby



Series: Fantasy AU NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Vampire Family, Vampires, vampire Sicheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Enby/pseuds/Kpop_Enby
Summary: What happens when Dong Sicheng, the most beautiful vampire prince in all of China- perhaps the world- falls in love with a selkie and a huli jing (fox-spirit/nine-tailed fox)?  He's supposed to marry a vampire girl, but he's torn between two non-vampire men.  How does he cope?  Do Ten and Kun take well to a vampire prince falling for them?





	The Most Beautiful Vampire Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came from me thinking Sicheng looked like an adorable vampire and having nicknamed him Chinese prince because he looks so regal and ethereal so yeah, this is what apparently happens when I talk to other NCTzens who also love Sicheng. Shoutout to my friend Ginu who helped me build this world, I was on the fence about writing it but well... Here we go.
> 
> Also, if I fuck up with any of the Chinese stuff, please let me know, I'm really trying to do my research but I know I can't always get it right, so links to sources would be much appreciated if you have them, or just info I can google to verify. I know mythology is very nebulous and I'm altering some of it a little for the sake of the story but I would like to know, especially if I got the name wrong, I just don't like always putting nine-tailed fox or fox-spirit or something like that so I'm using the Chinese name. I know it's a mix of more Western mythology with Chinese mythology but that's part of the world building so please don't be mad at me for that. I don't think any species would stay in their region in a realistic fantasy world.

Sicheng was thoroughly bored. He didn't want to be there. It wasn't that the women weren't beautiful or interesting, no, he was thinking about the selkie he'd met at the beach just after moonrise, dancing. He couldn't help it. But then his mind flicked back to the nine-tailed fox he had met at the coffee shop after that. _Ten and Kun_. Two different men, both taking up his thoughts where beautiful and engaging women should be, but he couldn't stop thinking about the graceful motions of Ten, the selkie he had seen dancing on the beach. They had danced together, and Sicheng had never been happier. Though the sand beneath his feet had made it harder, he had loved the feeling of dancing with the gorgeous selkie. Then the sound of Kun's voice floated into his head again, singing softly to himself. Sicheng hadn't been able to help himself, he'd had to tell Kun how beautiful his voice was. The two had talked for an hour, Kun almost shyly munching on a pastry Sicheng had insisted on buying for him and Sicheng sipping his coffee- a special vampire blend- entranced by the handsome boy sitting in front of him. "Sicheng? Hello, Sicheng? Are you paying any attention? I swear, you never seem interested in these women," his father commented, snapping him back to the present. "I- I'm sorry, father, I... Didn't sleep well yesterday. I'm still half asleep after my walk and dance practice," the prince explained, and YangYang cocked his head, sharp eyes settling on his brother. "I'll take him to his room, dad. Renjun, wanna help me? He's heavy if he falls asleep," the younger vampire commented, tone light and teasing. Sicheng glared at him but there was no real heat in his expression- he was glad to get away from the formalities.

Once all three vampires were in the safety of Sicheng's room, YangYang blurted out, "So, you met someone? Who? Tell us about her!" Sicheng sighed. "Nothing gets past you, huh? You have to swear, on the sun, that you won't tell anyone. Not a single soul. Got it?" The pair nodded solemnly, drawing circles on the backs of their hands where, should they break the promise, they would allow the sun to burn them as a reminder of their betrayal. "I met... Two people. A gorgeous selkie who dances so, so well, and a huli jing with the singing voice of an angel. And uh... They're both guys. The selkie is called Ten- he's Thai and his full name is next to impossible to pronounce, so everyone calls him Ten- and the fox is called Kun. And they're both... Irresistible." The younger two exchanged a knowing glance before Renjun announced, "We're going to help you."


End file.
